


February Fluff Challenge

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Fluff drabbles to celebrate February</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner and a Movie - JayDick

“I know that this isn’t your ideal Valentine’s…” Jason began, averting his eyes, wishing he could drop the tray he held.  
  
Dick smiled a little, looking weary and disheveled, his cheeks flushed with fever. “Jay… You brought me dinner?”  
  
“I come bearing dinner, chocolate, wine, and Netflix.” Jason answered, chancing a glance at his sick boyfriend, then quickly away, cheeks heating a little. “I even tasted the food to make sure I didn’t fuck it up.”  
  
Dick slowly struggled into a sitting position, his eyes warm.  “You cooked for me?”  
  
“I tried to make something fancy, but I had to stick to simple since, well, you’re not feeling too good.”  
  
“Will you sit behind me, Jay?”  
  
Jason stared at the acrobat before offering a small smile at how oddly shy his boyfriend sounded; he knew they both hated being sick, but Dick got embarrassed and clingy about it, while Jason just got prickly. “Yeah, of course”    
  
Moving to the couch, he gently set the tray on the floor and moved to slip behind his boyfriend, his legs bracketing him.  Immediately Dick leaned back against his chest, eyes fluttering before he turned his head to look down at the tray.  A pleased noise left Dick’s mouth before, suddenly, he was twisting so he could press a kiss to Jason’s jaw, giving him a happy smile.  
  
“I didn’t know you knew how to make Lobster Bisque.” Dick murmured, even as Jason leaned down to grab the remote, bowl and spool, offering the dish to his boyfriend.  
  
“I didn’t.” Jason muttered, flushing, glad Dick couldn’t see, as he turned on the television and Blu-Ray knowing what movie he’d want to watch.  
  
Dick took a bite and hummed, pleased, smiling when he saw what movie was selected. “You know me too well.”  
  
“You get sick too often, you mean.” Jason muttered, gently running his fingers through the acrobats hair.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you when you’re sick, Jaybird.”  
  
Jason chuckled and moved to rest his head on Dick’s, watching the opening credits begin to roll. “I know.”


	2. Bedtime Stories - JayTim

Sleeping had been a problem for Jason ever since he’d crawled out of the pit.  Memories of darkness, of worms and earth, of fire and cruel laughter, tended to haunt his mind whenever he let himself try to sleep, leaving his rest fitful at best, sometimes non-existant.  Nobody had really cared to ask about how he was coping with everything because they all saw a lunatic, they all saw someone unstable and violent, someone willing to do practically anything to exact his own brand of Justice.  Perhaps his facade had gotten sloppy or the restless nights had gotten to him, because he found himself, one night, being drug out of a river by Red Robin and being hauled to a safe house to tend to his wounds.  
  
Things had gotten fuckin weird after that.  He’d had to admit that maybe the Replacement wasn’t quite as bad as he’d given him credit for… After all he’d been replaced almost the same way Jason had, except Jason hadn’t been around to have it shoved in his face.  Reluctantly he gave the kid a chance, old hatred and bitterness still bubbling beneath the surface, and noted that the teenager still eyed him with suspicion; smart kid, considering what had happened after Bruce had ‘died’.    
  
Tim didn’t agree with his methods, Jason told him to fuck off.  They circled each other like a pair of alpha males for months, tension building until they finally had the big, blow-up fight that had been simmering since Jason’s return.  Fast forward a many, many months, and they were finally comfortable around each other, even to the extent that Tim was able to pop in unannounced and flop down on his bed without concern.  However, one of the things that Tim was amazing at was making the nightmares stop, something Jason had never appreciated until then.  
  
“Revolutionary activity in every area of human existence will come about by itself when the contradictions in every new process are comprehended…” Tim breathed, holding his textbook in one hand, his other gently running through Jason’s hair, his head resting in the younger man's lap.  
  
Jason’s eyes fluttered, ignoring the words in favor of letting the other man’s voice lull him to sleep. “Mmhm…”  
  
He could hear Tim’s smile in his voice. “…it will consist of an identification with those forces that are moving in the direction of genuine progress…”  
  
“Study hard, Baby Bird.” Jason muttered, shifting a little to get more comfortable.  
  
There was a faint trace of laughter in the teenager’s voice as he continued to read aloud, his hand never ceasing in it’s movements.  Jason knew Tim would be up late studying, that he wouldn’t make him move until he’d gotten at least six hours of sleep, despite the fact that he probably wouldn’t sleep himself.  There was something tentatively warm forming between them, but he wasn’t certain what to label it, or even wanted to label it.  For once he was content with what he had, so he clung to it, letting things unfurl as they would.


	3. Teacher!AU - TimDami

He had assumed their professor would be like the other professors: drab, old, and lacking in the sympathy department.  However Professor Drake was by far the best instructor he had encountered that semester.  Damian supposed that the only real problem that he had with the young Professor was simply that when he first walked into the room, Damian couldn’t take his eyes off of him.    
  
It was a problem, really.  Damian was in his junior year of his Bachelor’s degree, thus the classes had increased in difficulty, which was a problem when he found it difficult to concentrate.  Repeatedly he mentally scolded himself to staring at Drake’s smile, at the way he moved, how happy he seemed when he conversed with the other students.  Often he stayed as late as he could after class, pretending to organize notes and his various notebooks, sneaking glances at the Professor while he did so.  
  
However, despite the fact that he was top of his class and had been since he was very young, Damian didn’t have the nerve to speak to the man.  It was a strange thing as he’d never had a problem conversing with those of the opposite sex whom he liked.  It should have been easy to walk up to the Professor and start a conversation, perhaps ask him to the local coffee shop for some private tips, but it wasn’t.  Instead he spent weeks attempting to stamp down his little infatuation, hoping it would go away, but it seemed to only get worse as time went on, as the professor slipped details about himself into lessons.  It was horribly unfair that the man was so talented in so many things, that he was working on a Doctorate at such a young age, it simply made him more attractive in Damian’s eyes.  
  
Oddly his constant distraction worked out in his favor.  On his way from one of his classes he bumped into someone, nearly bowling them over, making his eyes go wide and his hands shoot out to catch them when it looked like they were about to fall.  Bewildered, blue eyes stared at him from behind askew spectacles and, suddenly, he froze, unsure as to what to do, heat rising in his cheeks as he realized that it was _Drake_..  Shaking himself, Damian quickly released the professor and stepped back, apologies spilling from his lips as he averted his eyes.   
  
“Damian, right?  Damian Wayne?” the Professor questioned and, when Damian looked back at him, he smiled.   
  
“I… Yes, Professor.” Damian answered, hating that smile because it simply made everything worse.  
  
“Are you alright?  You’ve seemed very distracted lately.  Have you been sleeping?” Damn Drake for sounding so concerned.   
  
“Oh, yes, I’m fine.  I’ve simply been a little overwhelmed by my studies lately.” Damian answered, shifting from foot to foot; he refused to look away like a prepubescent boy with his first crush, it was undignified.  
  
“If you’re struggling, perhaps I can help.” Drake mentioned, suddenly looking a little shy himself. “I remember what it was like, the pressures of doing well in school.  If you have some free time perhaps I can help.  Someplace off-campus maybe.”  
  
“I…”  Damian stared at the Professor with wide eyes, flounder before quickly nodding. “Yes, yes, I’d like that.  There’s a coffee shop near here…”   
  
“Mr. Wayne.” Professor Drake was smiling, his hands folding neatly across his chest. “That would be excellent.  Though, my first piece of advice?”   
  
Damian blinked, swallowing thickly as the Professor stepped closer. “Yes, Professor?”   
  
“If you’re going to stare at someone with such adoration, you should, possibly try talking to them.” Drake was smiling, his eyes full of amusement.  
  
Damian went rigid, his entire face going bright red. “A-ah… Yes, Professor…”   
  
“Tim.” the Professor corrected. “If you will be taking me out for coffee, you should call me Tim.”


	4. Bath Time - BruJay

Romance wasn’t something either of them was really comfortable with, especially given how tentative their relationship still was, but sometimes Bruce liked to spoil him.  Jason had been away on a solo mission, one he would definitely not be discussing the details of with Bruce, for weeks and when he came back to the manor he was exhausted and filthy.  Really, all he wanted was a nice long shower to soothe his aching muscles a little before he crawled into bed and slept for the next few _months_.  However he had forgotten that he’d called Bruce to let him know he was coming thus, when he entered the mansion, heading for his own room, Bruce was waiting for him in the hallway.  
  
“Bruce.” he greeted softly, hesitating; he really just wanted to go to bed.  
  
“Jason, come with me.” Bruce approached and gently gripped the younger man’s shoulder.  
  
“Look, Bruce, I had a rough couple of weeks and I really just want to shower and _sleep_.” Jason muttered, shoulders sagging a little, one of his hands lifting to rub the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I know.  But… Just follow me.”  
  
Jason was way too tired to argue.  Heaving a sigh he waved his hand, gesturing for Bruce to lead the way.  Bruce’s room was familiar at that point, even the smell of it: expensive cologne, linen, and sweat mixed with a hint of Kevlar and leather; he hadn’t realized how much he, secretly, missed it.  However instead of ushering him towards the bed, Bruce led him to his massive bathroom; at least he’d listened to his request for a shower.  While they walked, the older man moved to assist in removing his jacket and gloves, casting them carelessly aside before also helping him out of his shirt.  
  
“I really hope you aren’t expecting a quickie in the shower.” Jason muttered, pausing to bend down and remove his boots, kicking them aside.  
  
“I’m not.” Bruce sounded almost disappointed that that had been Jason’s first assumption.  
  
Frowning, Jason let Bruce lead him into the bathroom, relaxing a little when he was met with warm steam and the smell of herbs.  Bruce’s bath was huge and heated; the older man had probably run the bath as soon as he’d called.  It shouldn’t have meant anything but, between them, it might as well have been flowers and chocolate.  He was drawn from his thoughts when a gentle kiss was pressed against his naked shoulder and Bruce slipped past him, moving over to the bath.  
  
Bruce glanced back at Jason as he stepped into the tub, looking uncertain, before the neutral confidence returned. “…Join me?”  
  
“You’re such an idiot.” Jason muttered as he approached, gently shoving at Bruce’s shoulder to get him to move. “As if I’d say no now.”  
  
Bruce let out a soft huff of laughter as he sank into the hot water, visibly relaxing; they were both really bad at this, but Jason was a little bit better otherwise it would have never worked.  Jason hesitated for a moment before heaving a sigh and deciding he really just didn’t give a fuck that night.  He moved to climb into the tub but, instead of taking the opposite side he shifted so he could rest his head against Bruce’s shoulder, practically laying on top of him.  Bruce went very still underneath him, apparently caught off-guard, which was completely understandable considering how standoffish he could be about physical contact.  
  
“Don’t.  Say.  Anything.” Jason muttered, probably sounding petulant, but he was too tired to care.  
  
Bruce let out another soft laugh, his hands moving to rub his younger lover’s back beneath the water.  Jason couldn’t help but moan softly as strong fingers pressed into tense muscle, forcing it to relax and making his eyes flutter in pleasure.  If they weren’t careful, it was very possible that Jason would fall asleep _in_ the bath at the rate that they were going, not that he was complaining.  
  
“I love this bathtub.” he muttered, using it as a veiled ‘thank you’ that, judging from the momentary pause of Bruce’s hands, was interpreted correctly; sometimes it really paid to be sleeping with a detective.


	5. Concert - JayDami

Damian had underestimated the enjoyability of live, loud, obnoxious music.  Technically they had gone to the concert to obtain information, to snag data from a contact in the crowd, but that had been nearly an hour ago and they were still there.  Part of him wanted to blame Jason and leave, but the other part of him was the part that leaned back against the older man when his hands gently curled around his hips and coaxed him to move.  Really, it was a foolish reason to stay, the fact that he felt oddly normal, felt no pressure from having to be perfect, not when nobody was paying attention to him except Jason.  
  
Slowly the roar of music and cheering died down, the band beginning a ballad instead, the notes and words haunting, and causing Damian to pause.  He swallowed thickly and glanced back at Jason, his eyes widening when he noticed that Jason was _staring_ at him.  Immediately the man smiled a leaned in, pressing his mouth against Damian’s ear to make it easier for him to hear; it was still loud.   
  
“You wanna go, Baby Bat?” Jason’s voice was softer than earlier, just loud enough to be heard.   
  
Damian frowned and turned, moving to face the other man.  Over the years he’d grown to be almost equivalent in height, and him turning left them chest to chest. cheek to cheek, so he could answer. “Don’t call me that.”   
  
Jason laughed when Damian drew back, the teenager’s hands moving to settle on Jason’s arms for balance as the crowd writhed around them.  Jason’s hands were still on his hips, his thumbs hooked in the waistband of Damian’s faded jeans and, for a moment they just stared at one another.  Damian wanted to say thank you, he wanted to say that he knew the real reason Jason had brought him along, but his lips just formed a thin line, brows drawing together in frustration.  He knew Jason was apologizing to him in his own way, after all, their mission could have easily just been taken care of by Jason alone, but he’d insisted Damian come.  
  
Leaning in Damian moved to speak again, forcing the words out quickly. “I don’t wish to leave yet.”   
  
Jason was smiling when he drew back, but the quick kiss he pressed against Damian’s mouth made the teen’s eyes widen and his cheeks heat as Jason mouthed ‘okay’, knowing he could read it.  Jason nodded towards the stage, turning him and pulling him back against him with a thick arm around his waist, the move possessive.  For once, Damian didn’t protest, instead losing himself in the roar of the crowd, the wail of guitars, and the feel of having a place with someone because of who he was, not what he could do.


	6. Calling in Sick - JayDick

“Bruce, just because you never take sick time—” Dick sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose and throwing a hand up in the air, resulting in Jason pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.  
  
“I know it would be better if I was there, but… Okay, no, just no.  I would look like death.  So, just tell everyone I’m not feeling well, which I’m NOT.”  Dick hung up the phone and tossed it on the table, folding his arms and moving to lean against a nearby wall.   
  
Jason’s eyes hooded and he climbed to his feet, wincing when it jarred his injuries, and approached the other man, running a hand up his spine.  “You coulda gone, Dickie.”   
  
“To a stupid gala on Valentine’s?” Dick muttered, turning his head and frowning. “You shouldn’t be up.”  
  
“And you should be less hung up over telling Bruce you can’t go to something.” Jason retorted, moving to lean against the acrobat.  
  
Dick turned, wrapping his arms gently around his boyfriend and sighing. “You’re an asshole.”   
  
“Why this time?”   
  
“Scaring me.”   
  
Heaving a sigh, Jason turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Dick’s temple. “Sorry.”  
  
Dick simply held onto him for a moment before sighing and adjusting his grip, guiding Jason away from the wall. “C’mon, Jaybird.  Let’s get you to bed.”   
  
“You still don’t have to stay.” Jason grumbled, leaning against the acrobat as he slowly, painfully, made his way to Dick’s bedroom.  
  
“Jason, you had half a building dropped on you.  You should be dead.  Since you’re not, I…” Dick trailed off, swallowing thickly as he helped his boyfriend down onto the bed.   
  
“Okay, Babe.” Jason answered, voice suddenly soft. “Okay, well, get in here”   
  
Jason laid back, lifting his one less-injured arm in offering.  Dick let out a slow, shuddering sigh before he crawled onto the bed and pressed against his lover’s side.  Jason’s arm curled around him with only a quick hitch of breath, his hand gently stroking the acrobat’s side.  He was on a lot of painkillers to even be able to move around, but he forced himself to stay awake for just a little bit longer, for Dick’s sake.  Jason felt wetness against his shirt but didn’t comment on it, however the tightness in his chest and throat made him steel himself and speak; maybe the medications were lowering his mental inhibitions or… Something.  
  
“Dickie.” he murmured, staring at the ceiling even as he felt Dick rub his face on his shirt.  
  
“What?” the acrobat answered, his voice stable and steady; the Bat had taught them too well.   
  
“Love ya, Dickie-bird.” Jason closed his eyes then, feeling almost too good to be embarrassed, but he could feel his cheeks flush a little all the same.  
  
Dick went rigid in shock for a moment before Jason felt him move, his eyes cracking open.  Suddenly the acrobat’s mouth was pressed against his, gentle and sweet, chaste but lingering, and it made that pesky tight feeling in his chest come back.  However, even to himself, he had to admit that it was one of the best kisses that they had ever shared.


	7. Lazy Sunday Morning - JayDami

“Todd, release me.” Damian mutters, drowsy, making no move to get up, contently nestled in Jason’s arms.   
  
Jason, predictably, snorts and simply tightens his hold a little, obviously half-awake and quite content to fall right back to sleep.  Damian huffs in response, his own eyes still closed and, despite the fact that he’d grown substantially over the years, he still remained small enough that Jason was bigger than him.  He’d never admit it aloud, but he intended to relish the size difference for as long as it lasted, despite the fact that he knew he’d most likely end up larger than Jason eventually.   
  
“I have my daily work out to do.” Damian insisted, still not making any move to escape the thick arms that were trapping him. “One must not be lax in one’s duties.”  
  
He hears Jason mutter something about stubborn sidekicks before making an indignant sound when Jason rolled, pinning Damian beneath his weight.  A stubble-rough cheek rubbed against the teen’s neck and throat in retaliation, making Damian squirm; he hated when Jason did that and his lover knew it.  However, eventually, Jason settled once more, his weight making breathing a little harder than normal, but it wasn’t uncomfortable… Yet.  Damian knew how difficult it could be to coax Jason out of bed on a day in which he had nothing to do and, well, he couldn’t really say that he objected to the quiet intimacy.  
  
“This isn’t comfortable.” Damian muttered, hesitantly lifting a hand to brush it through the messy mop of his lover’s hair.   
  
With a soft grunt, Jason rolled again, pulling Damian on top of him, his sea foam blue eyes heavy-lidded with sleep as he stared up at him; it had taken years for Jason to trust him enough to let himself be so relaxed around him. “You can skip a day, Baby Bat.”   
  
“Finally it uses its words.” Damian teased, tone bland as he settled on Jason’s chest, their legs tangling,  
  
“And now it’s going back to sleep.” Jason’s lips curled a little in a small smile, one that made Damian sigh and press his lips against the stubble gathered on the older man’s jaw.  “And its asshole boyfriend better still be here.”  
  
That resulted in another snort, then another hesitant press of lips. “As you wish, Habibi.”  
  
Damian wouldn’t admit it, but he hadn’t really wished to get out of bed in the first place.


	8. Long Distance Relationship Surprise Visit - JayTim

“Yeah, Baby Bird, I promise I’ll be home in a few weeks.” Jason smirked as he took the elevator up to his lover’s penthouse.  “It’s been pretty rough, but I’ll be okay.”  
  
He’d been across the globe for nearly six months, doing his best to avoid Gotham, despite the fact that Tim was there, waiting patiently for him to return.  Really, if he had been in Tim’s shoes he would have dumped him months ago, given up, but Jason appreciated the fact that the younger man understood his need for distance.  However that didn’t mean that he just… Could stay away from Gotham forever.  While video calls and quick phone calls between missions were alright, he missed the physical closeness, missed running his fingers through Tim’s hair, just generally missed the one piece of Gotham that always welcomed him back.  
  
It was easy to sneak into the penthouse when he knew where Tim was and knew the codes and how to disable all the alarms. “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”  
  
Jason shoves his phone back into his pocket and slips out of the elevator, making sure to be as quiet as possible.  He paused at Tim’s closed bedroom door, hesitating before opening it and stepping inside, hearing Tim scrambling for a weapon before he realized who it was.  Tim was staring at him, his eyes wide, frozen, splayed out on the messy bed in a pair of over sized pants and… Was that _Jason’s_ shirt?  
  
“Hey, Baby Bird.” Jason murmured, watching the teen’s throat before he was off the bed and rushing towards him, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist.   
  
“You asshole.”  Tim muttered against his chest, causing Jason to smile as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.   
  
“Sorry.” he murmured, his other arm curling around Tim’s waist, holding him against him. “Wanted to surprise you.”   
  
Tim made a frustrated noise and drew back, pressing their mouths together desperately.  They kissed for a few long moments, Jason’s hands moving in soothing circles over his boyfriend’s back.  When they pulled apart, Tim was giving him a narrow look, one that made Jason arch a brow in question before Tim punched him in the shoulder; it was far from gentle and the teenager was stronger than he looked.   
  
“You’re coming back more often, yes?” Tim questioned, the look he was giving Jason making the taller man let out a soft laugh.   
  
“I’ll try to come back more often, Baby Bird.” he murmured, gently rubbing his boyfriend’s scalp with his fingers.   
  
“Good.  Get in bed so I can lay on you and study.”   
  
“Not quite what I had in mind, but it works.” Jason muttered, smirking.   
  
“I’m still mad that you were away so long.”   
  
“Fair enough.” 


	9. Breakfast in Bed - BruDick

Dick smiled as he strode up the stairs, a tray piled with pancakes, fruit, two steaming mugs, syrup, butter, and utensils in his hands, carefully balanced.  He made it to Bruce’s room and gently knocked, listening for a moment before smiling fondly and setting the tray down briefly so he could open the door.  That done he slipped inside, gently pushing the door closed with his foot, pausing to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  That done, he set the tray on a nightstand before moving over to the bed, noting that Bruce wrapped his arms around his pillows in his absence and buried his face against it.  It had probably been an unconscious reaction to the knock at the door but it still made Dick’s heart swell a little.   
  
“Bruce.” he breathed, reaching out to gently stroke his fingers through his lover’s hair.  “I brought breakfast.”   
  
Bruce let out a soft grunt, turning his head slightly and cracking open an eye suspiciously. “What time is it?”   
  
“Three.” Dick answered, continuing to stroke the other man’s disheveled hair, still amazed that he was permitted to.  “I wanted you to sleep in.”   
  
Bruce let out another soft grunt before sighing and rolling onto his back, the blankets slipping down his bare torso.  He lifted an arm, gesturing for Dick to come closer, the action more permission than request, which resulted in a smile from the acrobat as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against Bruce’s mouth.  His hand slid over the older man’s exposed chest, absently toying with the hair that dusted it before drawing back, his smile still present.   
  
“I brought you coffee too.” Dick added, slipping from the bed to retrieve the tray, setting it neatly in Bruce’s lap and retrieving his own cup of coffee, taking a sip. “I thought we could… You know, stay in today… Tonight.”  
  
Bruce paused with the mug halfway to his mouth before he sighed. “Dick—”   
  
“I know the missions important I just thought maybe, this once…”   
  
“I was going to say ‘I’d like that’.” Bruce looked amused as he took a sip of his coffee.   
  
Dick blinked before laughing and flushing, playfully punching the older man’s unoccupied arm. “…Don’t do that.”   
  
“I remember what today is.  It’s worth taking a day off.”   
  
Dick paused, eyes wide before he smiled, eyes hooding, pleasure spreading through him. “You remembered our anniversary?”   
  
“Astonishing, isn’t it?” Bruce murmured, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.   
  
Dick laughed softly, leaning in to press another gentle kiss to Bruce’s lips. “I wasn’t going to say it, but… A little.”    
  
Bruce reached out, gently brushing Dick’s hair from his face, the motion a little awkward still, like he wasn’t certain he was allowed such simple pleasures. “Will you be joining me in bed, then?”   
  
“Of course!” Dick answered, moving to kiss Bruce’s palm before shedding his robe and climbing into bed with his lover, content to spend the rest of the day there.


	10. Taking Care of Someone Drunk/Hung Over - BruJay

Jason had his arms wrapped around the toilet, groaning softly against the porcelain as he struggled with his stomach, willing it to stop rolling.  His head was throbbing and any form of light felt like it was stabbing through the backs of his eye sockets, thus why he was in Bruce’s bathroom with the lights off.  He knew that Bruce had quite the substantial amount of experience with hangovers himself, thus why the other man had left him alone, leaving his pride mostly intact.  
  
However he knew he’d been in there, pathetically hugging the toilet, for a while, thus it didn’t surprise him when he felt a gentle hand in his hair, the touch soothing, making him sigh.  He tilted his head slightly, cracking an eye open to stare up at the older man who was giving him a look of veiled concern, something that made Jason sigh and push himself up with a grimace.  Bruce offered him pain medication and a glass of water which Jason took gratefully, swallowing the pills and drinking gingerly; his stomach was still rolling in a threatening manner.  
  
Bruce took the glass from him, setting it aside, before shifting to kneel next to the younger man, gently pulling him against him. “I _did_ tell you not to drink so much.”   
  
Jason grunted in response, letting his head fall against Bruce’s shoulder.  He was too miserable to protest the gentle hand that stroked his naked back soothingly, though he was certain that he’d be annoyed about it later.  Bruce really had warned him about drinking so much but he’d been in such a good mood after so many shots, remembered how good he’d felt as he’d settled in Bruce’s lap.  It had been a private celebration, just for them, but he only remembered chunks of the aftermath, mostly consisting of embarrassing pleas and noises, never mind a mind blowing orgasm… But that was it.  
  
“I was a fucking idiot last night.” Jason muttered, suddenly annoyed, going tense, but that simply made his stomach roll again.   
  
“I wouldn’t go that far.” Bruce mused, leaning his head against Jason’s. “You were certainly more… enthusiastic than normal.”   
  
Jason felt heat creep into his cheeks; thankfully Bruce couldn’t see it. “You tellin me I’m bad in bed?”   
  
Bruce chuckled softly, leaning his head against the younger man’s. “No.  Just that it was nice to see you… Happy.  Free of your past.”  
  
Jason sighed, hesitantly moving to wrap his arms around Bruce’s neck, ignoring his protesting pride.  “I’m kinda a mess, huh?”  
  
“No.” Bruce answered simply.   
  
Jason’s lips quirked in response as he leaned against his older lover, taking advantage of the closeness while he could. “…Thanks, Boss.”


	11. Blind Date!AU - DickDami

When the waitress escorts him to the table, he thinks that he must be confused.  However he notices that it seems that the man seated at the table is the only one alone in that particular section, so he simply forces himself not to blush and takes a seat across from the stranger.  Offering the waitress a warm smile, he waits until she leaves before slowly turning his attention to the young man seated in front of him.   
  
“I… Wow, you’re not what I expected.” Dick admits before his eyes widen and he stammers. “N-not that that’s a bad thing!”  
  
Across from him, the man chuckles, resting his hands neatly on the table and leaning forward, his entire form radiating confidence and a quiet amusement. “I understand.  Things like these are hit-or-miss frequently.”   
  
“Y-yeah.” Dick agrees, swallowing thickly.  “I-Oh!  I guess I should introduce myself.  I’m Richard but, um, my friends call me Dick.”   
  
His date for the evening holds out his hand, causing Dick to quickly reach out and clasp it, smiling. “My name’s Damian.  You seem nervous.  Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
  
“Oh, no, I just—  Well, my mouth tends to get ahead of me is all.” Dick admitted, swallowing thickly, looking down at the menu in front of him; the restaurant was expensive, nothing at all like he expected.  
  
“Richard.” Dick looked up, heat rising in his cheeks at the way the other man said his name. “Please, order whatever you want.  After all, I was the one who selected the location.”  
  
“O-oh I can pay, I just—”   
  
“I know.  I just want you to enjoy yourself without restraint this evening, without worries.”   
  
Dick blinked, staring at the man across from him, really looking at him for a moment.  His hair was neat, slicked back, and his clothing was nice, simple, and elegant, his black button up loose and casual on his frame.  Damian’s skin was a beautiful, almost copper shade, but he wasn’t wearing anything to enhance it, nothing to give off any sexual signals unlike many of the men he’d tried to date before.  Dick let out a slow breath, slowly relaxing and giving his date a small, warm smile, noting the way Damian’s own shoulders dipped slightly, some tension in them loosening; maybe he was nervous too.   
  
“Okay.  So long as you don’t feel obligated is all.” Dick murmured, his eyes dropping to the menu once more.   
  
“Not at all.” Damian answered, moving to touch his fingers to the top of Dick’s menu. “I can tell you’re a man who values his independence and honesty.  You are not naive and do not need to be taken care of.  However so long as you enjoy this evening, carefree, I will be content.”  
  
Dick blinks before offering another warm smile; maybe this date would be different. “Quite the gentleman.”   
  
“Sometimes.” Damian answered, his confidence faltering a little. “I’ve never done this.  I wasn’t certain what to expect.”  
  
Dick’s mouth fell open. “There’s no way you’ve never been on a date.  I mean…  You’re definitely the opposite of unattractive.”   
  
Damian lowered his eyes, suddenly looking young, something which made Dick startle and wonder how old he was. “I find myself… Lacking in company as of late.  Thus I decided to… Try this.”  
  
“Well… We’ll see how this goes, huh?” Dick questioned, offering another bright smile. “This is… Kind of how I feel when I do a routine.”   
  
Damian tilted his head, the action oddly adorable. “Routine?”   
  
“Oh!  Yes.  Sorry, I’m, well, I’m an acrobat.  Or trying to be at least.” Dick admitted, looking a little wistful.   
  
His words seemed to pique Damian’s interest. “I’ve never met an acrobat.  I’d like to hear about it, if you don’t mind?”   
  
Dick stared for a moment in wonder before smiling brightly, teeth flashing; maybe his years of patience had finally paid off and he’d gotten lucky. “Oh, sure!  But, please, if I get to rambling, just tell me.”   
  
Damian smiled, folding his hands on his menu, giving Dick his undivided attention. “Please, ramble all you’d like.” 


	12. First Kiss - Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner

“Jason, what’re you doing?” there’s laughter in Kyle’s voice as the vigilante rolls on top of him, thick arms braced on either side of the lantern’s head.   
  
Jason doesn’t understand how Kyle smiles the way he does, how he can trust him and think of him as something other than a psychopath.  After their escapades together had been rocky at best, full of anger and frustration, yet, somehow, here they were, in Jason’s apartment with Kyle casually drawing on the floor.  Jason didn’t make attachments that easily ever, never wanted to, honestly, and it made nervousness and the beginnings of panic twist his gut into knots.  Despite that, there he was, body acting before his brain could process what he planned to say, leaving his lips parted, prepared to speak for a few awkward breaths.   
  
“…Jason?” there’s more concern now, not fear, in the other man’s voice, those striking green eyes turning fretful. “You okay?”  
  
No, he wasn’t okay.  Who did Kyle think he was, managing to be tolerable, managing to be honest and kind and creative, a subtle brightness in the dark mess Jason’s life had become?  Jason’s jaw clenched, his throat working as he stared down at the man beneath him, his eyes mapping over the dark hair, bright eyes, full lips, and his damn-near-perfect bone-structure.  He watched lines of confusion form in the skin of the Green Lantern’s face  and hated himself for how badly he wanted to smooth them away with his fingers, his mouth; who was he, Dick?  
  
“Jay, hey.” Kyle murmured, voice soft and soothing, drawing Jason’s attention again. “You’re freaking me out a little.”  
  
Jason’s lips pursed before his shoulders slumped, defeated, and his eyes went heavy-lidded as he gave in to his urges, his hands moving to cup the other man’s cheeks.  Kyle looked startled, his eyes wide, before Jason closed his own eyes and leaned down, pressing their lips together, the move, honestly, more gentle than any other physical contact between them.  He felt the Green Lantern go rigid beneath him for a moment before Kyle’s lips went pliant, his hands tangling in Jason’s hair, holding but not pulling.    
  
It was Jason that pulled back, jerking back as if burned, his eyes shooting wide as he stared down at the man beneath him.  Kyle’s eyes snapped open, confusion making his brows knit, his cheeks flushed, contrasting beautifully with his eyes, something Jason _really_ shouldn’t have been noticing.  They stared at each other, for a few heartbeats, neither wanting to break the silence, before sudden determination made those eyes narrow.   
  
“No backpedaling you asshole.” Kyle growled, making Jason blink then snort, amused.   
  
“I’m not backpedaling, Rayner.” Jason muttered, forcing himself not to pull away; it was a struggle.   
  
“Good.  If that was you asking me out, then yes.” Kyle’s hands were gentle in Jason’s hair, stroking over his scalp,   
  
Jason leaned a little into the touch, his hands sliding down to curl loosely around the Lantern’s throat.  “You sure about that?”   
  
Kyle’s breath hitched before he smiled, looking amused and pleased. “Oh yeah.  Besides, I’ve mostly just been waiting on you.”  
  
Jason shot him a suspicious look.  “What the fuck—”   
  
“I didn’t want to scare you off, Jaybird.” Kyle murmured, voice soft and soothing.  “I know when to wait.”  
  
Part of Jason wanted to be insulted, but another, bigger, more secret part of him was pleased that Kyle paid that much attention.  “Asshole.”   
  
“I learned from the best.” Kyle murmured and, well, Jason just had to wipe away that pleased smirk with another kiss.


	13. Incubus!AU - BruJay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight underage sorta

Incubi were rare and tended to suck humans dry if they feel threatened…  Sometimes even just for sport.  Thus the fact that Bruce had managed to catch one off-guard and bind it to his will, keeping it from harming him, was quite a feat.  However over the months he’d spent with the demon at his side he’d come to realize that they weren’t quite as simple as he’d imagined.  After all, most demons had started as people, so there were still lingering shreds of humanity beneath the carnality.  
  
Jason was curled up in Bruce’s bed, fully clothed, seemingly at peace, sated for the time being.  Bruce lifted a hand, bracing it on one of the columns of his four poster bed, and simply observed, noting the way he could see the demon’s tail flicking beneath the sheets, the way his breathing ruffled his hair.  While he, at first, had sought to use the demon, he’d grown oddly fond of him, despite the fact that he knew the Incubus would drag him to hell the moment he had his freedom.  
  
Shaking his head, the demon hunter, slid onto the bed, watching those striking, blue-green eyes flutter open and fix on him, the demon’s tail flicking back and forth beneath the covers.  Jason was staring at him, his cherub-like face deceptively curious, his lithe form deceptively youthful, all hiding the sensual creature that lurked within.  Bruce wished that he could banish the dreams he had of the demon, the boy who had died and fallen prey to sin and been damned to sensuality and youth for eternity.  
  
“I missed you, Boss.” Jason purred, looking sensual for a moment before it crumbled and he pouted. “You mad?”   
  
“I’m not mad, Jason.” Bruce murmured, sliding further onto the bed, patting his own thigh in invitation.   
  
Immediately the incubus brightened, sliding over to him and curling up next to him, placing his head on Bruce’s thigh.  Jason settled, sighing in pleasure when Bruce’s hands began to card through his hair, gently stroking over his scalp, caressing the base of the Incubus’ horns, small and curled like a tiny ram’s.  He’d made several discoveries about Incubi during their time together, specifically one in which the demon fed off any and all desire for him, even if it was just the desire to touch.  It was an interesting find considering that demons’ abilities were supposed to lure mortals to temptation and damnation.  That particular find had made the hunter perplexed and curious for days.  
  
“Are you ever gonna exorcise me?” Jason murmured, his voice a little slurred, entire form relaxed.   
  
“Am I going to have reason to?” Bruce questioned softly, hands still moving; the demon’s influence still got to him, still made him crave to feel Jason against him, but it was dampened by the bond.  
  
“Not too fond of Hell.” Jason murmured, nuzzling Bruce’s thick thigh. “Besides… I dunno, been a demon a while and… You treat me better than most demons.”  
  
Bruce snorted softly, his hand hesitating for a moment before moving again.  “…You hadn’t killed anyone.”   
  
“That’s it?  Adopt the demon cus it hasn’t done nothin?”   
  
“So I can make sure you behave.”  
  
“And you wanted a pet.”  
  
Bruce hesitated again, his hand moving to gently run over the leather collar, imbued with magic, that the Incubus wore. “Company perhaps.”   
  
“It’s okay, Boss.” Jason breathed, nuzzling the human’s thigh once more. “I’ll be your kitten…  And your attack dog.  You’re mine.”   
  
Briefly, Bruce wondered if he was really the one in control.


	14. Mermaid!AU - JayDick

Four days he’d been in open water.  Four days since he’d barely escaped with his life during an attack on the ship he’d been serving on.  Even then he was barely afloat on a chunk of the hull of the vessel, the sun merciless and painful; thankfully he’d done his best to avoid burning.  However four days in open water with little water and no sign of land were beginning to wear on him and he barely had to energy to move anymore; he’d probably be dead soon.    
  
Jason was jarred from his dismal thoughts when something slapped against the bottom of the piece of wood he was floating on, causing him to startle, eyes going wide, and peer out at the water warily.  It would figure that a shark would find him before he die of dehydration but, then again, he supposed a quick death was better.  However when he he didn’t see the tell-tale sign of a fin in the water and, when the bump didn’t happen again, he snorted and closed his eyes once more, settling and drifting off.  
  
He awoke again when something cold and hard bumped into his nose.  Scowling, he cracked his eyes open only to suck in a surprised and pleased breath, scrambling to grasp the bottle, staring at it in wonder.  Quickly he cracked the wax and clasped his teeth around the cork, tugging it free and taking a swig.  It was alcohol, bitter and wonderful, burning down his throat, but it was something to keep him hydrated, something to keep him alive.  He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, staring at the bottle in confusion and wonder, as he glanced around, not seeing anything but open water around him.      
  
“How…?” he breathed, staring at the bottle in his hand before, suddenly, he nearly lost it when his makeshift raft was roughly bumped again.  
  
Jason nearly plummeted headfirst into the water, weak as he was, his hands scrambling for purchase, only for hands to shoot out of the water and push him backwards.  Letting out a startled cry of alarm the sailor scrambled backwards, clutching the bottle to his chest, wondering if he was hallucinating; he had to be.  However, as if some deity enjoyed toying with him, man’s head suddenly appeared above the water, his cerulean blue eyes startled and concerned.  Jason’s jaw dropped, his head twisting back and forth, wondering where the man had come from, maybe a ship had wrecked when he was unconscious?  
  
“Don’t… Be afraid.” the man’s accent was strange, his english good, but careful as he lifted his hands. “I just want to help.”   
  
“Shouldn’t you be lookin for help?” Jason countered, brows furrowed. “You’ll drown if yer in the water like that for too long.”   
  
Those eyes blinked owlishly before the man laughed, moving to fold his arms on the edge of the piece of wood. “I… I’m not like you.”    
  
“You’re right.  I at least have a raft.” Jason muttered, rolling his eyes; this man had lost it already.  
  
The strange man smiled at him, staring at Jason as if he was something strange and amazing. “I don’t need one.”   
  
“Of course you do—”   
  
“I live in the waters.”   
  
Jason’s mouth snapped shut, his eyes wide and full of incredulity. “You’re a special breed o’ crazy, aren’t ye?”  
  
“Dick.” the man answered, looking a little shy. “That’s… The human name I picked.  Our names are different.”   
  
“Do ye think I was born yesterday?” Jason grumbled, crawling across the piece of wood a ways, holding out his hand. “C’mon, up with ya.”   
  
Dick blinked at him before lifting his hand and spreading his fingers, revealing the webbing between them which immediately made Jason pause, stomach dropping. “I can’t.”   
  
“Well I’ll be.” Jason breathed, moving in closer, peering at the man’s face intently; up close he could see spots of iridescent blue around Dick’s eyes, could see the way his ears were slightly pointed. “You’re a merfolk.”   
  
“Is that what you call us?” Dick tilted his head, looking intrigued.   
  
“Aye.” Jason answered before looking down at the bottle in his hand. “Did you…?”   
  
“I’ve seen sailors drink it.” Dick murmured, looking a little shy.  
  
“Saved my life, you did.”  
  
“Not yet.” Dick retorted, a flush rising in his cheeks. “If I take you to land, will you stay with me?”   
  
Jason gave the Mer…man an incredulous look. “As in, you want me to stay where you put me forever?”   
  
Dick’s eyes lowered, his expression turning thoughtful and guilty. “My mother and father were killed… By men, cruel men.  I’ve been alone.”   
  
A soft sigh left the sailor’s lips, his eyes running over the man’s face.  “Tell ya what.  If you get me to land, I’ll give it a try.”   
  
Dick smiled, and it was almost like the sun reflected off ocean water. “Thank you.  What are you called.”   
  
“Jason.” the sailor murmured, smiling despite himself; perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.


	15. Stuck in the Rain - JayTim

Gotham downpours were notorious when it came to the sheer amount of water that they unleashed.  Unfortunately crime didn’t sleep, which had Tim out on patrol as usual, drenched from head to toe and freezing, perched atop a gargoyle and waiting for any signs of trouble.  However he’d been out for hours and the streets were quiet, probably due to the torrential downpour, and he was beginning to consider heading back to his pent house.  
  
“You look half-drowned, Baby Bird.” a familiar voice calls from behind him, causing Tim’s head to whip around, eyes wide in pleased surprise.  
  
“I thought you were done with Gotham?” Tim countered, turning and walking back onto the roof, careful of his footing; so much rain made things tricky.  
  
“Oh, I am.” Jason answered, helmet tucked under his arm.   
  
“Why’re you here then?” Tim questioned, taking a few more hesitant steps closer.  
  
“Why do you think?”Jason smirked and look another step forward. “Admittedly I didn’t expect to get drenched.”   
  
Tim laughed softly at that, shoulders slumping as he stepped forward, reaching out to smooth Jason’s hair back and off his face. “You’re soaked.”   
  
“Yeah, well, so are you.” Jason muttered, reaching up to grab Tim’s wrist and tug him forward and against him.  
  
Tim couldn’t help but smile and tilt his head, accepting the hot, lingering kiss the other man pressed against his mouth.  He knew this was a great way for Bruce to catch them, a great way for anyone to catch them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Jason was warm and there instead of halfway around the world or hiding out somewhere.  Jason’s hands slid over his shoulders then down, his arms wrapping around him as they continued to kiss, languid despite the rain and cold.  
  
When they broke apart they didn’t go far, relishing in one another’s body heat, but Tim was the first to speak. “Hey, let’s go home.”   
  
Jason blinked before his lips quirked a little. “You implying something there, Baby Bird?”  
  
“If I was it was horribly blatant.” Tim answered, looking amused. “C’mon.  It’s cold and the Penthouse has a fireplace.”  
  
Jason chuckled and nodded, reluctantly pulling away to pick up his helmet, nodding his head at the other man. “Lead the way.”   
  
Tim smiled, turning to fire his line, knowing that Jason would follow, just like he always did.


	16. Medical!AU - DickDami

The door to the break room slams against the wall as Dick enters it, his hand scrubbing over his face then back, fisting in his hair as he begins to pace.  Thankfully the room is empty, is fellow surgeons attending to other patients, as he didn’t want anyone to see him like this.  Tears burned in his eyes, tears he stubbornly refused to let fall as he slumped against a wall and slowly sank to the floor.  
  
He didn’t know how long he’d been there but he didn’t hear the door open, didn’t register that he wasn’t alone until someone sank down into a crouch in front him.  A gentle hand smooths his hair back, causing him to look up into familiar blue eyes, the look of sympathy and understanding in them causing him to let out a shuddering breath.  Of all the people that he didn’t want to see him break down and cry, it was the man he’d only started dating a month or so before.  Dick was supposed to be strong, experienced, and good under pressure.  He wasn’t supposed to be this sniveling mess of a person, wasn’t supposed to break down like this at all.   
  
“It always amazes me that you’re like this still.” Damian’s voice is soft, his hand still stroking Dick’s hair. “You’re devastated every time, yet you keep going.”  
  
“I’m pretty pathetic.” Dick offers a tremulous laugh, one completely without humor.   
  
“You’re not.” Damian insisted, shaking his head.  “Just… You just handle it differently.”  
  
“I bet you’d been there you could have—”   
  
“Dick.  You’re a great surgeon.  It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“Tell that to her family.”   
  
Damian’s silent for a moment before he sighs and reaches forward, pulling the older man forward and against him.  Dick doesn’t resist, burrowing his face against the side of Damian’s neck and letting out a shuddering breath.  It was inappropriate, incredibly inappropriate in fact, that he was taking this sort of comfort from someone who was under his supervision, who was only three years into their residency, but there was just something about this man.  He was sharp, highly intelligent and competent, and a Harvard graduate at the age of eighteen.  When it came to medicine, Damian was a genius and would grow into a better surgeon than Dick could ever hope to be.  Despite that Damian seemed determined to pursue him, always looked up to him and seemed awed by him in ways that Dick just didn’t think he should be,   
  
“Dick…” Damian began, glancing around  the room before gently drawing back a little, moving to cup the other man’s cheek.  “Let me take you back to my place.  You need some time away.”  
  
Dick’s shoulders slumped and he nodded, heaving a heavy sigh before forcing a small smile. “Only if there’s Chinese.”  
  
Damian blinked, seemingly uncertain how to react to the humor; his family had been beyond strict and he’d had very few friends due to how early he’d graduated. “We can order Chinese if you’d like.”  
  
“It was a joke, but I won’t say no to Chinese.” Dick murmured, leaning into Damian’s touch. “Thanks, Damian.”   
  
Damian nodded before shooting another quick glance around the break room and leaning in to gently press their mouths together.  Dick sighed and leaned into it, returning it despite his better judgement.  After all, Damian was younger than him, much younger, and was absolutely someone he shouldn’t have been involved with.  Even if he’d not been under his direct supervision it would have been frowned upon, but there was just something about him.   
  
When they broke apart, Damian helped Dick back to his feet, his gaze full of veiled concern and wariness. “Are you… Alright?”  
  
“Not yet.” Dick murmured, offering the other man a sad smile. “But maybe some Chinese will help.”   
  
Damian offered him a tiny, rare smile before nodding, gently squeezing the older surgeon’s shoulder. “That can be arranged.” 


	17. Hunter!AU - JayTim

It’s dark and silent in the motel, Dick and Damian having gone to investigate a few weird sightings in the town that they’d caught wind of.  Meanwhile Tim was attempting to gather intel at the local police office, which left Jason wading through various documents that they’d ‘acquired’ on his bed, the only light coming from a weak desk lamp next to said bed.   It had been hours since they left and Jason hadn’t found anything in the lore he was leafing through nor anything in any of the obscure versions of the bible he’d collected over the years.  
  
Jason was only partially engrossed when he heard the keys in the lock, immediately reaching for his gun and clicking off the safety.  He stared at the door, watching it swing open, and relaxing only a little when Tim came in and offered him a tired smile.  Nodding, the ex-priest watched the way the man set aside a massive pile of books before turning to him, looking to the gun then back to Jason, amusement flashing in his eyes.   
  
“Cristo.” Jason’s voice was soft, tired, but he relaxed when Tim’s eyes remained the same familiar shade of blue.   
  
“You’re still pretty shaken up?” Tim questioned, watching Jason flick back on the safety and stuff the gun back under the pillow.   
  
“Should I not be?” Jason grumbled, going back to the texts in front of him.   
  
Heaving a sigh, Tim moved over to the ex-priest, sinking down onto the bed beside him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “No.  I still…”  
  
Jason turned his head before sighing, shifting to reach up and put his hand over Tim’s. “Nightmares, I’m guessing?”   
  
“That demon whispered horrible things to me.  Ruined memories.  Twisted them.”  
  
“Yeah, they tend to do that.”   
  
“My memories of you.”  
  
Jason rolled onto his back then, hand still clasped with Tim’s forcing the other man to turn as well. “Hey.  They’re just trying to get to you, okay?  We didn’t have much but what we had—”   
  
“It was good.  I… It didn’t touch that night.  I don’t know why.” Tim breathed, leaning down a little, his expression lost and uncertain.  
  
“Small blessings.” Jason murmured before sighing and reaching up, threading his fingers through Tim’s hair, gently tugging.  “Come here.  We could use a break.”  
  
Tim let out a slow, shuddering breath and leaned down, letting Jason guide him so their mouths could meet.  Their kiss was unhurried, more physical reassurance than anything, and Tim’s hand immediately moved to rest over Jason’s heart, over the healing burn that was there, the one that had seared away his anti-possession tattoo.  Jason tugged on Tim’s hair a little harder then, pressing their mouths more firmly together, a hint of desperation entering every move he made.  He felt Tim slowly settle on top of him, straddling him, the younger man’s hair sliding through Jason’s hair, toying with the thicker, white hair that streaked his bangs.  
  
Slowly they broke apart, Tim’s face hovering a few inches away, his eyes heavy-lidded and full of sympathy. “We’ll be okay, Jay.”  
  
“You haven’t been wrong yet.” Jason murmured, swallowing thickly, unable to help but think that there was always a first for everything.


	18. Rockstar!AU - JayDick

Getting signed to a major record label was both the best and worst day of their lives.  However that night had been wonderful, full of laughter, alcohol, and affection, the band members laughing at and cheering them on, playfully shoving them towards the bedroom.  Eventually they slipped away from the party to curl up with one another in one of the bedrooms of the massive suite the studio had put them in.  They still laughed on occasion, the alcohol making every little joke funny, never mind the pure joy singing through their veins.  
  
Dick was curled against Jason’s side, his fingers trailing over the lines and bursts of color that covered his boyfriend’s chest, a sleepy smile still on his face.  Jason was smoking, looking pleased, gently stroking the back of Dick’s neck, knowing that their band mates would probably make up a story about that night, never mind his and Dick’s celebratory sex that never happened.  No, he was far more content to lay there, just casually touching, and revel in the feeling of accomplishment; they’d made it.   
  
“We made it, Jaybird.” Dick breathed, rubbing his face against Jason’s collarbone. “We’re gonna be famous.  We won’t have to live out of shitty apartments anymore.”  
  
“That’s right, Bluebird.” Jason answered, grinning down at him.  “We’re gonna be larger than life.  We’re gonna have anything we want.”  
  
Dick shifted, sliding on top of his boyfriend, their legs tangling, and plucking his cigarette from Jason’s lips, taking a drag. “And we did it together… Just like we wanted.  We made it together.”  
  
Jason grins, taking his cigarette back and taking a long drag, holding the smoke in and setting his cigarette aside.  Dick takes the hint, leaning in, lips parted, as Jason exhales, smoke pouring from his lips and being inhaled by Dick who tilts his head back and slowly exhales, smiling.  Jason returns the smile, reaching up to thread his fingers in Dick’s hair and draw him down to gently press their lips together.  Both of them are too tired from the recent chaos involved with their signing for sex, but love, affection?  They had energy to spare for that.    
  
“You can finally pay off everything.” Jason murmurs, stroking Dick’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Your ma an pop would be proud of you, Baby.”   
  
Dick swallows thickly, his smile taking on a sad edge. “Yeah, they would, huh?  I wish you could have met them, Jace.”   
  
“Ditto.  Though I’m pretty sure my parents would be less proud, more greedy.” Jason ran his fingers through Dick’s hair again, needing to touch. “I’d have loved to have dinner with your parents though, Bluebird.”   
  
Dick’s smile is full of warmth and adoration as they kiss again, slow and languid, exhaustion slowly getting the better of them, replacing their liquor-induced giddiness.  When the kiss breaks, Dick tucks himself against Jason’s side again, pillowing his head on his boyfriend’s ink covered chest, his arm casually draped over his torso.  Smiling, Jason curls an arm around the other man and reaches out to turn off the light his eyes fluttering shut, lulled by the warmth of the man beside him.  
  
That had been when things were good.  It had been the beginning of the end, that bright feeling of exhilaration that always came before a fall, before everything came crashing down.  For that night, everything was perfect, they were in love, and everything was right in their world, but nights like those slowly began to disappear, until they were just a memory.


	19. Snowed in and snuggling for warmth - JayDami

Jason had to admit, on a scale of one to ten, his idea to try venture out and come back before the big storm hit was probably a twenty on the idiocy scale.  Damian and him combined had taken nearly ten minutes to get the roof access to his safe house to open, let alone the door, and they were both wet, shivering, and exhausted by the time they got inside.  Fortunately for Jason this meant that the young Wayne probably wouldn’t punch him for dragging out to get supplies last minute instead of earlier.  Probably.  
  
“Next time you forget to stock food in your safe house, you go to get supplies alone.” Damian muttered, setting aside the bag of canned goods and stripping out of his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack where Jason’s was already hanging.   
  
“Didn’t expect it to move so fast.” Jason muttered, disgruntled by the sheer amount of snow accumulation and temperature drop that had occurred in only a few hours.  
  
“Yes, well, congratulations, you have finally learned that mother nature is unpredictable.” Damian muttered, kicking aside his soggy boots.   
  
Jason’s boots were long gone and he was working on removing his soaked pants and damp shirt. “I’ll make it up to you.”   
  
Damian scoffed, removing his shirt and pants as well, tossing them in the general direction of the bedroom. “And how will you do that?”   
  
Damian freezes when a thick, down comforter is draped over him, the crimson fabric soft.  Quickly he pulls it around himself, glancing back at Jason and giving him a curious look, tilting his head and watching the other man’s lip quirk.  Jason pats the other man’s shoulder, turning and heading for the kitchen, waving back over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner.    
  
“Sit down in front of the fireplace, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Jason calls, his words preluding the opening and closing of cupboards and the clink of ceramic.  
  
Heaving a sigh, Damian slowly sinks down onto the floor, wrapping himself in the blanket and staring at the unlit fireplace in an accusatory manner.  After a few minutes, Jason pads out of the kitchen, holding two steaming mugs, the sigh making Damian perk a little, his eyebrows lifting, and reach out from the depths of the comforter to take the offered mug.  It looks like hot chocolate but there’s another smell underneath the sweet cocoa scent that makes Damian scrunch his nose a little.   
  
“There’s bourbon in it.” Jason elaborates, setting his mug aside before opening the fireplace and opening the damper, beginning to assemble tinder, loading the fireplace with logs.  “It’ll warm you up.”  
  
Damian sniffs and let’s out a soft ‘Tt’, taking a hesitant sip of the beverage.  To his surprise he can barely taste the liquor and the hot chocolate is just the right temperature, sweet and smooth, and he downs nearly half the cup in a few seconds.  However he pauses when he notices the way that Jason’s skin is covered in goosebumps, how his hands shake a little as he goes to light the kindling in the fireplace, feeling a little guilty even as the fire roars to life.   
  
“Todd.” Damian mutters, gently setting his hot chocolate on the floor and shifting, holding open the comforter and giving Jason a disgruntled look. “Come here.”   
  
Jason turns and lifts his eyebrows before a small smile tugs at his lips and he retrieves his own hot chocolate, slipping underneath the heavy blanket. “If you insist.”   
  
“I do.” Damian muttered, hesitantly leaning against the other man and taking another sip of his drink.  
  
“So pushy.” Jason teased softly, casually wrapping his arm around Damian’s waist.  
  
“This is adequate compensation for making me go out into the storm.” Damian mused, finishing his hot chocolate and setting his mug aside, burrowing himself deeper into the blanket.   
  
Jason smiled fondly, staring at the crackling fire. “Good.”


	20. Gladiator!AU - JayTim

“It isn’t that deep, Your Highness.” Decimus breathed, wincing a little as a gentle hands cleaned the claw marks on his back.   
  
“Hush.” Tacitus murmured, rinsing the rag in the nearby basin.   
  
Decimus was correct about his injuries, however, as they wouldn’t require stitches, they were just deep enough to bleed.  It had been a freak accident that had let the lion loose in the arena while Decimus had been practicing, leaving him to fight for his life with aid from Iuvenalis at the end.  Iuve was absent, his deeper, more serious injuries being treated by a skilled physician, as he had taken a blow intended for the other Gladiator.  
  
“I… Will send you to Iuvenalis’ side once I am done.”  Tacitus breathed, moving to assist the gladiator into a sitting position so he could wrap his injuries.  
  
Decimus nodded, his eyes fixed on Tacitus, throat working and lips parting, hesitating, before he spoke, his voice soft. “I… Saw you.  What you did.”  
  
Tacitus stilled for a moment before he scoffed and continued to wrap. “I did nothing.”   
  
“You started to run.  You only stopped when Iuvenalis entered the arena.”   
  
Tacitus paused once more, staring at the gladiator’s chest, swallowing thickly as he thought back to the way his heart had hammered in his chest and panic had frozen his blood in his veins.  He remembered the flood of relief when Iuve had lept into the fray, soon followed by the feel of his stomach plummeting when the animal had knocked him off his feet.  Tacitus was jarred from the memory when calloused fingers gripped his chin and gently, hesitantly, tilted up his head, his eyes slowly rising to meet Decimus’.   
  
“You are worried about Iuve.” Decimus breathed before smiling, hesitantly moving to cup the General’s cheeks. “He will be fine.”  
  
“You forget your place.” Tacitus breathed, his eyes going heavy-lidded as he leaned into Decimus’ touch, his own hands moving to hold the Gladiator’s hands to his face.  “It says much.”   
  
“I…” Decimus’s eyes scanned the General’s face before he sighed and leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together.  
  
Tacitus accepted the kiss, returning it eagerly, his shoulders slumping a little, allowing himself to take comfort in his Gladiator, his lover.  He wanted to go to Iuve, wanted to reassure himself that the Gladiator had survived, but he knew that the most he could do was pretend to be there as Decimus’ escort, his keeper.  Tacitus would have to wait until Iuve was back in his care before he could physically reassure himself, before he could touch the Gladiator as he wished.   
  
Slowly the kiss broke, one of Tacitus’ hands lifting to gently push at Decimus’ chest, his head bowing. “Go to him.”   
  
“Tacit—” Decimus began, tilting his head, attempting to make eye contact again.   
  
“Please.” Tacitus breathed, lifting his head slightly before nodding in the direction of the door.  “You know I cannot go myself.”   
  
Decimus’ gaze searched his features before he sighed and nodded, pressing their lips together once more, briefly, before slowly slipping from the bed. “I will inform him that his Master demands that he recover quickly.”   
  
Tacitus offered the Gladiator a weak smile before nodding. “Make it so.”


End file.
